Blood and Revenge
by Ravenna676
Summary: a depiction of the last moments of a summoner before their army fights in the greatest war ever seen. Bevelle versus Zarnarkand... a thousand years in the making, only to cause 1000 years of destructionhope you like itread and review as always... never t


Disclaimer- it's obvious I don't own any of the final fantasy games lol.

The air was cold, and the rain could be heard coming down from inside the bunker. The tense anxiety in the air was so thick you could practically grab it with your hand. Fear and determination was filling the vast room in which a gathering of 400 of the finest summoners in the land, and 40,000 solders. All standing at attention towards a large podium, waiting for their leader to give his speech before the final battle.

"Brothers and Sisters of Zanarkand, I am pleased by what I see today. Today is the day that shall determine the rest of your lives, for today the evil leaders of Bevelle have sent an army the likes of which this world has never seen to take our great Zanarkand for them selves. And though our armed troops will be outnumbered 6 to 1 to their machine, we have the last of the surviving summoners to take down this evil threat. Bevelle must never be allowed to impede on our sovereignty and we shall deliver a blow that will crush the Belvellian army and will finally win us our freedom from this menace. Ladies and Gentleman this is a war unlike the world has ever seen, and it's a war I intend to WIN!" Their leader roared as he raised his sword in the air.

The whole army cheered as they raised their swords, rifles, staffs, and fists. Then the leader hoped off stage and led his army outside of the bunker and towards the field in which the battle would be fought. As they traveled one particular summoner was walking in the middle of the pack.

The battle was coming so close and it wasn't any more apparent to anyone than this confident summoner.

'I can't wait to kill those Bevelle Knights and machina. We now have the most diverse army ever assembled. They're dead' he thought as he let out a smirk as he saw the valley coming. Mean while up in front the leaders rode on horseback...

"So my lord how do we fare?" One of the commanders asked.

"Well we have about 400 summoners, 40,000 solders, 1000 Ronso lions, and about 20,000 black and white mage artists from the river cities going up against 100,000 enemy troops and over a million machina. How do you think we fare?" He said chuckling to himself.

"But my lord how shall we defeat them?" His commander said. Their leader looked down.

"Miracles, and lots of them" He said petting the horse he was riding on. A look a discouragement could be seen in his fellow officer.

"I shall fight with you until death my lord" He said lifting his head up high.

"Let us hope that's for another occasion" He said as they reached the top of one valley.

As they're leader looked across the valley they could see the enemy force mobilizing. As he turned around he saw all his troops lined up waiting for his orders.

"Everyone, this is the last stand. Let's make it count" He yelled in a booming voice as so everyone could hear. IN the crowd of summoners he stood waiting for the upcoming battle, with a summoning staff in one hand and a katana in the other he could taste the blood of his enemy. Then he heard the call that everyone was waiting for, with their beloved city behind them and their battle and glory in front of him they stampeded into the battle of their lives.

Both sides charged into the valley and the battle had begun. His overgrowing confidence had good reason to be there as he raised his staff running and watched as his lighting horse Inxion came down and ran along side him. He hoped on and began fighting. As he rushed in Inxion struck out first as she shot lighting that ricocheted off about a dozen enemies' human and machina alike. And while Inxion did that, her rider struck down other enemies with his sword. He looked in front of him to see a solder lunging at him head on, before Inxion lunged her head up and impaled the solder on her horn, she quickly threw the corpse aside. He then raised his staff into the air and summoned his companions Bahumat and Ifrit down to the battle scene. With them by his side he rushed through the bulk of the troop movement.

His aeons and he were cutting down the enemy with ease, knowing their kill count was into the hundreds by then. 2 hours had passed and he and his aeons were still alive and killing. Looking around he was awestruck by how many enemies were still attacking him, for after this time he was sure his kill count had gone into the thousands. Then he heard a cranking to his left.

'Shit' He thought as he saw the large armed cannon being pointed at him, but it was too late to maneuver. The cannon fired and he jumped off Inxion just in time. But his cost was watching his stallion lay in the mud with a massive chunk of its torso.

Bahumat and Ifrit stood to his left and right as he welcomed the oncoming enemy. As he continued his onslaught he could begin to feel fatigue grab a hold of him as he felt the massive number of troops still coming at him getting larger. It felt as though with every solder or machina he killed 2 more took its place. Behind him he could feel intense heat, he turned around to see some sorry soul try and attack Ifrit with a flamethrower. Little did he know it made Ifrit stronger as he maimed and killed the solder as Ifrit swung its claw down.

After another hour of fighting fatigue was really beginning to set in, Ifrit had been killed a half hour before hand after succumbing to numerous stab wounds. And as time past the times where he saw his allies steadily became few and far between. The idea of him fighting a losing battle had crossed his mind, however with the amount of killing he had been apart of he still had a growing confidence. When he turned to his left he saw Bahumat almost crunched over from fatigue, and with one last mighty roar powered up and sent a massive mega flare in the direction of the enemy direction. At the end of the blast a piece of the opposite side of the valley caved in swallowing entire battalions, all in all the blast killed hundreds, however after the blast Bahumat gave in to its fatigue and collapsed motionless.

Now in a state of fury he yelled out a battle cry and rushed towards the enemy. Blasting enemies away with flares and holy blasts coming from his staff killing 5 or 6 at a time, while in the other hand was slicing others with his katana. After 20 minutes he kept on killing until he realized his next closest enemy was about 20 feet away.

He was surrounded in a circle. He stood up and looked around with both his weapons still up in a defensive stance. Looking around he saw about 100 solders pointing rifles at him. Then an opening formed and there stood the man himself. King Shinra, the lord of all of Bevelle.

"Bravo, Bravo" Shinra said clapping his hands.

"Never before have I seen a warrior as powerful as you" Shinra said smiling as he walked to within feet of him.

"Join my cause, together we could build a worldwide empire, you could spare your city by just surrendering" He said looking into his eyes.

"My leader makes those decisions" He said without even so much as a blink.

"Oh you mean him" Shinra said pointing to a scorched corpse that one of Shinra's officers was carrying.

"You are the last of your kind, join me and be the great general I foresee you as" Shinra said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"This battle is not over" he said looking back at Shinra.

"What are you talking about, of course it is" Shinra said laughing a little bit

"When my leader said you would have to kill us to the last" He said as he quickly raised his sword and brought it down hard to where Shinra's head was.

"My name is Yu Yevon, and I shall exact my revenge for you killing my brethren" He said swing at Shinra a few more times. Then in a lightning fast move Shinra caught Yu Yevon's sword mid air at the handle.

"Pity" Shinra said as he quick flipped the sword around and impaled Yu Yevon through the abdomen. Yu Yevon looked down to see his blood soaked battle armor.

"In the heat of battle its hard to notice sometimes the injuries you suffer" Shinra said pointing out Yu Yevon's multiple cuts and gashes on his body, which began to hinder him in the form of fatigue.

"You will die" He muttered as Shinra removed his sword and Yu Yevon began to collapse to the ground. And before he hit the ground with a quick swipe Shinra removed Yu Yevon's head from his body and left the bloody corpse in the thick mud and rain.

"I'm afraid its not my turn to die yet" Shinra said walking away.

Yu Yevon opened his eyes; he was standing on the empty battlefield filled with corpses of every race. He looked down to see his own headless corpse and his head next to it, with his eyes still having that intense determined glare staring into the sky.

'My name is Yu Yevon, and I shall exact my revenge on this cruel world, and kill all the infidels standing in my way' He thought to himself as he began traveling back to the ruins of his city.


End file.
